leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Здоровье
Здоровье (широко известно как HP, аббревиатура от англ. H'ealth/'H'it '''P'oints) - количество жизни юнита (чемпиона, миньона или монстра в лесу) и объекта строения (нексуса, ингибитора, башни). Максимальное здоровье - это предел, которые может иметь строение. Текущее здоровье непосредственно уменьшится, если вы получаете урон, и восстановится от разных факторов (лечение от предметов, регенерация здоровья и т.д.). Каждый юнит и строение имеет текущее и максимальное количество здоровья, которое отображается над их моделями. Когда здоровье отображается над моделями чемпионов в игре, оно показывается в виде отдельных ячеек (делений). - второй.]]Кроме того, для каждого чемпиона, она представляет собой интерфейс с двумя значениями ( # / # ): первое показывает текущее значение на данный момент, а второе - максимальное значение, которое может иметь чемпион в этот промежуток времени. Если здоровье чемпиона упадёт до нуля, без каких-либо сопротивлений, он познает смерть. Максимальное здоровье увеличивается с каждым дополнительным очком (или единицей - одно и тоже) здоровья и новым уровнем - это непосредственно влияет на дополнительное здоровье, которое изменяет статистику чемпиона. На 18 уровне базовое здоровье колеблется от 1600 ( ) до 2278 ( ) единиц. Здесь вы можете увидеть полный список. Цена максимального здоровья имеет золотую середину - 2.67 золота за каждую единицу. Золотая середина восстановления здоровья остановилась на определенном значении - 0.233 золота за каждую единицу. Эффективное здоровье Эффективное здоровье считается количеством реального урона, который может принять чемпион до смерти. Для примера, возьмём чемпиона с 1000 HP и 0 брони и врага, который с авто-атаки наносить 100 ед. урона, чтобы убить цель, нужно нанести 1000 урона. Если чемпион имеет 100 брони, то урон, наносимый с авто-атаки будет снижен на 50%, то есть с каждой авто-атаки враг будет наносить уже 50 ед. урона. Поэтому, чтобы убить цель с 1000 HP, нужно нанести двойной объём урона, так как урон с авто-атак уже наносится только половина урона. И так, с начала нужно было нанести всего 1000 ед. урона, чтобы убить цель, но после того, когда чемпиону было дано 100 брони, нужно нанести уже общий урон на 2000 ед. Существует эффективное здоровье для 'физического' и 'магического' урона. Взглянем на формулы: * Физ. эффективное здоровье = Макс. здоровье × (100 + броня) / (100 × общее кол-во урона) * Маг. эффективное здоровье = Макс. здоровье × (100 + маг. сопротивление) / (100 × общее кол-во урона) Здоровье, как ресурс для умений Вот несколько чемпионов, которые используют свой собственный запас здоровья, а не ману для умений: * * * * * Другие умения чемпионов * использует здоровья за каждое использование. * использует 10% от её максимального здоровья и маны за каждое использование. Health as scaling Personal health These use the champion's personal health pool to increase the magnitude of the ability. It could involve total or extra health. By building health items you can receive more benefit and power from these abilities in most situations. * deals additional magic damage equal to 2.5% of his maximum health. * receives bonus health regeneration per second equal to of his maximum health. ** heals of his maximum health over 12 seconds. * regenerates of his maximum health per second if he hasn't been damaged by a Monster, Champion or Tower for 9 seconds. * heals 4% of his maximum health instantly every time he uses an ability with a cooldown of 8 seconds. * heals herself for 20% of her missing health when she is tethered to the enemy champion, and another 20% if the tether persists for the whole duration. * grants him a shield equal to 10% of his maximum health which recharges if he hasn't been damaged for 10 second. * heals 7% of his maximum health when he attacks with 5 magical sap stacks. * grants him a shield that blocks for a flat amount plus 15% of his bonus health. * increases his maximum health by 10% for seconds if he consumes a , and causes his attacks and spells to deal 1% of his maximum health in magic damage if he consumes a for the same duration. * increases his attack speed by 1% for every 1% of his missing health. ** provides 1% extra healing for every 2.5% health he is missing. * deals a base amount plus 4% of her bonus health as magic damage per second. * does 10% of his bonus health in additional magic damage. ** heals allied champions that damage a life-tapped enemy by a flat amount plus of his maximum health over 3 seconds. * shield strength equals 10% of his maximum health plus an amount. * heals a target allied champion for a base amount plus plus 5% of his bonus health, or a base amount plus plus 7% of his bonus health if he targets himself. * increases his attack damage by 1% of his missing health. * increases his ability power by 1 for every 40 bonus health points. ** does 15% of his bonus health in additional magic damage. * gives her a shield equal to 10% of her maximum health when she hits an enemy with one of her activated abilities. * heals 30% of his maximum health over 6 seconds if he gets under 30% health. * deals a base amount plus 15% of his bonus health as physical damage. * sheds a chunk of himself each time he hits an enemy with an ability that can be reabsorbed to restore 4% of his maximum health. Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into 4 chunks that attempt to recombine. Each chunk has 12% of Zac's maximum health. Scaling from enemy health Maximum health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's maximum health. Typically, the more maximum health the target has, the more damage these abilities will deal. Therefore, they are more powerful against high-health targets, but their effect against low-health targets should not be ignored. Also note this type of extra damage is always capped against minions and monsters to prevent players dealing massive damage to high health pool monsters like Baron. * harms nearby enemies for a flat magical damage plus of their maximum health per second. * causes his spells to debuffs the target, dealing 2% of their maximum health each second as magic damage for 4 seconds. * deals plus of target's max. health as magic damage each 3 hits or spells. * does 8 / 9 / 10 / 11 / 12% of target's maximum health. * does of the target's maximum health as bonus magic damage. * gives him a temporary buff to his autoattacks dealing of the target's maximum health as bonus magic damage. * harms enemies within an area for of their maximum health per second. * transforms him into a cloud of arcane energy that quickly travels to a target enemy, deals of target's maximum health as magic damage and roots it. * deals of the target's maximum health in magic damage to the target, dealing half the damage initially and the other half over 10 seconds. * empowers him for 15 seconds, dealing magic damage equal to of nearby enemies maximum health per second for the duration. * deals a flat amount plus 8% of her target's maximum health as magic damage. (the bonus damage is capped) * charges forward, dealing magic damage equal to a flat amount plus of the target's maximum health. * hit enemies and marks then. Shyvana basic attacks against marked enemies deal bonus magic damage equal to 2% of their maximum health. * make sion's auto attacks deal 10% of target's maximum health as physical damage. * deals of target's maximum health as magic damage. * drains of the enemy champion's health, dealing half the damage immediately the other half over 4 seconds. * adds marks through auto attacks which can be detonated via any of his other spells for magic damage equal to of the affected target's maximum health per mark. Maximum 3 marks for damage. * adds marks after each spell or auto attack on her target. After 3 of these marks, the affected target takes a flat amount plus of the target's maximum health as true damage. * deals additional physical damage equal to of the target's maximum health on every 3rd attack on the same target. * deals flat magic damage or of the enemy's maximum health (whichever is higher). * deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus of their maximum health to all nearby enemies. * grants his basic attack to deals an additional of the target's maximum health as magic damage whenever the enemy is below 50% health. Current health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's current health. Typically, the more current health the target has, the more damage these abilities will deal. Building additional max health can reduce the effect of skills based on current health over a long fight, but has quickly diminshing returns. * deals either a flat amount of magic damage or of the target's current health as magic damage (whichever is higher). * Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus of the target's current health. * impales all enemy champions in the targeted area, dealing of their current health as magic damage * gives his first attack on a target bonus physical damage equal to % of the target's current health. However, the bonus capped at 400 physical damage. * deals a base amount plus 15% of the target's current health as physical damage to all nearby enemies. Missing health These abilities grant extra damage based on the target's missing health. The less current health the target has (can be either a flat or percentage amount), the more damage these abilities will deal. These are often referred as "execute" abilities, as they work best on nearly dead targets. * Deals magic damage equal to a base amount plus of the target's missing health. * deals a flat amount plus of target's missing health in magic damage over 3 seconds. * deals a flat amount plus of target's missing health in magic damage. * deals a flat amount plus of target's missing health in physical damage. * deals flat physical damage plus 8% of the target's missing health. * deals 2% increased damage for every 1% of the target's missing health. * deals up to 100% increased damage based on the enemy's missing health. * deals up to 200% increased damage based on the enemy's missing health. * deals 1% increased damage for every 1% of the target's missing health. Items * increases your attack damage by of your maximum health. * deals 20% of target champion's maximum Health in magic damage over 6 seconds. (60 second cooldown) * makes autoattacks deal 8% of the target's current health in physical damage (60 max vs minions and monsters). * deals 15% of the target's max health in magic damage upon activation. * Passive: killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for 50 of your maximum health. (Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges) Active: consumes 20% of your current Health to shield target ally for 10% of your maximum Health for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, an explosion originates from the target dealing 10% of your maximum health as magic damage in an area. The shield does not need to persist for the explosion to occur. (60 second cooldown) * dealing spell damage burns for an additional 2% of the target's current health in magic damage over 3 seconds. If their movement is impaired, they take double damage from this effect. 100 max damage per second vs monsters. * heals a target for 150 10% of their maximum health. (180 second cooldown) * restores 1% of your maximum health every 5 seconds. Ways to restore health A champion's health can be restored in several ways: * Health regeneration * Using a , or . * Returning to the spawning pool, which restores a percentage of your maximum health per second. * Some max health is granted upon leveling up and with that you regain some current health. Actual health regained is lower depending on how wounded the champion is upon leveling up. * Slaying a monster that has a Regeneration Sigil (the , , and ), will restore health equal to a percentage of their missing health. * Killing a unit while having mastery active. * Obtaining kill or assist while having mastery active. * With life steal or spell vamp, dealing damage to enemies with autoattacks or abilities respectively will restore some health. * The passive effect of and restores 150 health over 8 seconds when leveling up. * Using a healing ability or spell, such as or , or . Increasing health Items * * * * * health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 30 seconds for a maximum of 4 charges. Unique Active - Deadly Phalanx: After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage equal to (100% of the target's AD) + (30% of the target's AP), regardless of if the shield remained intact (60 second cooldown). You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|2200}} * * * * * * * * you have. 60 second cooldown (500 Range).|3000}} * health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest allied champion for 40 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 60 seconds. Max 2 charges.You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item.|365}} * * * * * * * * Variable Availability * * * * seconds. 60 second cooldown.|2700}} * * * * * * * * * . * * * Champion abilities '''Note: Only the additional health effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his maximum health by when it kills a unit. This buff stacks up to 6 times. Cho'Gath loses half his current stacks (rounded up) upon death. * increases his maximum health by 30 + (40 × Gnar's level) when he transforms into Mega Gnar for 15 seconds. * increases the maximum health of the targeted ally by for 7 seconds. * increases his maximum health by for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by 10% for seconds if he consumes a . * increases his maximum health by for 15 seconds. * increases his maximum health by . * permanently increases his maximum health by whenever he kills a unit. This value is increased to 8 for large minions, large monsters, champion kills, and champion assists. * increases his maximum health by . Masteries * increases your champion's maximum health by . * increases your champion's health by . Runes List of champions' health Trivia updated 27/10/2014 on patch 4.18 Aside from , who may obtain any amount of health due to the passive effect of his , the most health any champion can obtain is 13195.95, being a level 18 with: * All health runes and masteries ** 9 Scaling Marks of Health ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Health ** 9 Percent Seals of Health ** 3 Percent Quintessences of Health ** 3 points in ** 1 point in * 5 * 1 * An * cast by a with the maximum amount of ability power. * cast on a Golem jungle creep The most health any champion can obtain at level 1 with the 475 starting gold is 1020, again being with all tier 3 flat health runes, and , a and using on a golem jungle creep. cs:Health de:Leben es:Vida fr:Points de vie pl:Zdrowie pt-br:Vida zh:生命值